Say What?
by Mertz
Summary: Lance listens in on something that perhaps he shouldn't...


Long time no see! I know...I've been away forever or at least that is what it seems like. While I am working feverishly to finish my lastest (and longest) story, my little devil started whispering into my ear and I decided to write out this short. I'm hoping you enjoy it and I promise to have the new story out soon. ;) Honest!!

Thanks to all the ladies out there that encourage me to get a move on, there are legions of you these days so I'm not going to put in names out of fear of forgetting someone.

I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.

Until next time...

Mertz

* * *

Say What?

Lance sits in his office bored out of his mind. Instead of working on the paperwork due to Keith before the end of the day, he is making paper airplanes and throwing them in the air to see how far they will go. Sighing, he rises from the chair to pick up the planes and he holds one as if he is examining it while his mind works on other things, _Keith…that idiot…Princess so wants him, but do you think that idiot will do anything about it? _He snorts as he throws the plane at the wall and watches it crumble to the floor, _If Allura looked at me the way she looks at Keith…I would be all over her._

Releasing a sigh, he heads for his office door, _Wonder if anyone is in the rec room?_

He walks down the hallway pausing to smile at one of the prettier maids then turns his head as she passes him to find her looking back at him, becomes embarrassed and turns back around, walking quickly away. Laughing to himself, Lance finishes his walk to find the rec room door part way open.

About to push a button to open it the rest of the way, he stops when he hears, "Straddle it Princess…" in Keith's authoritative voice.

Sliding closer to the door, he tries to look in but can't see anyone as he hears Allura reply, "Like this?"

He hears Keith murmur a "Yes." then listens to Allura's sigh as Keith tells her, "I'm going to push in hard…"

Lance plasters his ear to the open portion of the door as he listens to Allura's soft cry of pain. A moment passes before he hears, "Hmmm…Keith that hurts…"

His eyes go wide as he listens to Keith respond, "It will for a moment or two. Once you are all stretched out you will love it."

Soon the only sounds Lance hears is the movement of skin on skin and Allura's heavy breathing as she calls out, "Oh yes…"

Keith's voice is prideful as he asks, "Like that do you?"

"Oh yes..." Lance's eyes go even wider if possible as he listens to Allura's moans and the continued sound of skin moving against skin. A moment later he almost chokes as she says, "Harder Keith…"

"Anything you wish my Princess." Is the low reply and Lance turns to walk away from the door then stops as he listens to Allura let out a whine of pain, "It hurts again…"

He listens to Keith sigh before he says, "That's because you've become dry…hang on." A second passes before he hears, "A little lubrication will take care of that." then, "There…that's much better." and then the sound of skin on skin again followed by Allura's happy little moan.

Covering his mouth, Lance can't believe his ears and unable to listen any longer he turns around to leave the area. He barely gets thirty feet away when he pales as he watches Coran coming toward him and the rec room door. Trying to stop him and keep his friends out of trouble, he walks up to him, "Hey Coran…what's up?"

Coran eyes him closely for a moment since Lance isn't one to strike up a conversation with him. Shaking his head at his own foolishness, Coran sighs, "I'm looking for Princess Allura and Commander Keith, have you seen them?"

"Ahh…no." Lance panics as he tries to think of a way to cover for the pair, "But I think Keith said something about working on some reports in his office."

Shaking his head, Coran states, "No, I just came from there. The only place I haven't checked yet is the rec room." He starts to walk around Lance only for the man to step back in front of him, "I'm sure they aren't in there Coran."

Coran narrows his eyes at Lance, "Lieutenant, is there a reason you are blocking my way?"

"NO!" Lance kicks himself for raising his voice with his denial. He takes a breath then lowers his tone, "I mean…I was just by there and no one is in the rec room."

The narrowed eyes stay on him and Lance feels the flush crawling up his cheeks before Coran says, "You are hiding something Lieutenant…I demand to know what it is!"

Lance just shakes his head wordlessly and Coran finally sighs and pushes him out of the way. Lance turns around to follow objecting, "Really Coran! Why would I lie?"

Coran turns his head while he walks and glares at Lance then finishes approaching the partially open rec room door to hear Allura's cry of ecstasy, "God yes! To the right more and harder!"

Turning redder than the color of Lance's lion, Coran's jaw drops when he hears Keith respond, "You got it!" followed by Allura's loud moan.

Slamming his hand on the button, Coran tries to walk into the room only to be grabbed by Lance, "I'm sure it isn't what you are thinking!"

"Unhand me!" Coran yanks his arm away from Lance and begins walking into the room followed by Lance, "What the hell do you two think…" He stops when he finds a fully dressed Keith looking up at him from behind the chair Allura was sitting on backward. Dressed in a sports bra and her yoga pants, Allura looks up and smiles at Coran as Keith picks up a towel he left on the table beside them to wipe his hands as Allura says, "Oh Coran…Keith was working out that knotted muscle that's been bothering me for the last two days."

She rises slowly then stops as Keith tells her, "Hold still, let me get that gel off of you." and he wipes her back off with the towel he was holding. Lance's mouth drops open as she smiles her thanks at Keith before turning back to them, "His hands are like magic on a sore back."

Her eyes move from Coran to Lance, "Something wrong Lance? To borrow the Earth phrase, you look like you've seen a ghost."

Lance shakes his head and turns around without saying another word and leaves the room. Allura's brow furrows in concern as she turns back to Coran, "Was it something I said?"

Coran clears his throat before replying, "No Princess…more something we were thinking…"

Allura looks at him curiously as Coran turns around to leave, "I'm going to my room and getting a drink…a large one."

Turning back to Keith, Allura's eyes are confused as Keith smiles at her, "Don't worry Princess…those two are just suffering from an overabundance of imagination." As the confused look stays on her face, Keith laughs devilishly before moving to sit down on one of the chairs.


End file.
